StudentTeacher NOTTwilight storyidk wher 2 put
by studtech
Summary: *ATTENTION* This is NOT a Twilight story. I had no category to put it in so I'm putting it here. There should be a few fans too of student/teacher relations. Don't read if you don't like it. So Val has a crush. Does her teacher feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is going to be my first story. I really hope a lot of you enjoy it. There aren't many student/teacher stories out there so I want to write one. Those who don't like these kinds of stories, please do not read it. I am not going to make you. It is only for those who want to.

The sun shone through the window into my eyes. "Ugh…" I groaned. It was another day of school. Same old everyday. I didn't like school that much. I don't know how I even survive my classes. Except for math since the teacher is gorgeous. Math isn't my subject but I think why I do bad in there is because I'm always staring at the teacher and not really paying attention.

"Val are you up already?" My mom called from her room. I looked at the time. It was way too early to get ready for school.

I got up anyway since the sun was still in my eyes. "Yeah…" I took the rest of the time to get myself looking good for school. I was impressed by the time my bus arrived. I developed a new style and I liked it. The bus doors were open when I got to it so I hopped up the steps.

The bus driver looked me over. "You look really pretty today." She said. I was kind of creeped out but I said thanks and moved on to my friend, Angela.

"Hey Angie, did you like just hear the bus driver?" I said, sitting next to her. She eyed my new style and nodded her head.

"Nice. And no I did not hear her. What did she say?" She started putting on her lipgloss.

I sighed. "Nothing. She really creeps me out though." I turned and looked back at the freshmans. They get on my nerves because most of them are so immature. Not that I have anything against the ones who act descent but most just get on my nerves. I am also a junior.

Finally we get to the school. Angela and I get off the bus and start pushing our way through the freshman to our lockers. "Gah stupid freshman." Angie said after getting herself ran into by one of the freshmans. I nodded and opened my locker. Paper fell out so I picked it up.

"Ew it's a love letter from Snots." I said. Snots was the nickname we gave this kid who always has snot running down his face. I threw the note in the trash and took out some hand sanitizer.

The bell rang and it was time for some English. I actually liked English because I loved writing. The class wasn't that great though this year. I doodled on my notebook as I watched the clock tick away to second, Math.

I walked in and saw Angie at the table we always sit at. At the front with the best view of Mr. Jay. She likes him too but she knows how huge my crush is on him so she keeps her distance.

"Alright class. Today of course is midterms. I don't see many people that failed and I am glad. Although, if you need help please ask me." Mr. Jay said and looked directly at me. My heart skipped a beat. Why did he looked straight at me when he said that? Was I one of those who failed? I bet I was.


	2. Chapter 2

He passed out all the midterms and I closed my eyes before looking at mine. I opened my eyes and my heart fell as I saw "67" on the paper. I had almost passed but I still felt down because I really thought I was making it above at least a 70.

The rest of the class went like usually. Angie and I were writing notes to each other. Mr. Jay always gets people for writing notes except us. It was odd… The bell rang and Angie scooped the notes into her bag.

"Val, could you stay a minute?" Mr. Jay asked while erasing the board. I nodded and sat back down. Angie gave me a thumbs up but I looked away trying not to smile at the situation I was in. Angie left and Mr. Jay finally got done with the board. He walked over and sat down in Angie's seat. "I see you are having problems in Math. You never ask questions though. Are you failing because you are too scared to ask or are you just too lazy?"

I blushed at the lazy part. I wasn't being lazy and I didn't want him thinking that. "No… I just am not really good at math. I guess I should ask questions."

He nodded and smiled. "Yes you should. Are you having trouble on the project?"

Oh yeah. We had a project in here that I haven't started on. I guess I could be lazy for some things. "Well… I really don't know how to start it." I said, blushing again.

I think he noticed that time that I was blushing because he kept staring at me and smiled. "You better get on to your next class before you're late. We can talk about the project another time." He stood up and waited for me to get my things ready. "Don't forget your midterm. You need to get your parents to sign that." I reached back and grabbed it but accidentally let out a groan. "It will be okay. You have an almost passing grade." He said, walking me to the door. "Just ask questions when you need to and you most likely will get a passing grade."

"Thanks." I said and he waved. I walked to my next class since break had just ended. The day went by slowly like usual because the classes were so boring. At the end of the day I met Angie at our lockers. "I am going to the mall. Want to come?" I asked.

"No… I have to go to my brothers birthday party. It really sucks. I really wish I could come though." Angie sighed. "Sometimes I wish I were like you. An only child."

I laughed. "It isn't always great. At least you have someone to fight with other than your parents." She shook her head. "Well I guess I'll call you later or something. Hope you don't have too much fun at that party."

"Oh yeah, I'll have so much fun…" She said and laughed. I walked to the bus. I wish Angie rode it home because I was usually stuck with some annoying kids. I managed because my house wasn't too far away.

When I got home, mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat beside her. "Alright what is it?" She asked. I looked at her. "There is something you want. What is it?"

I smiled. That was my plan. "Well… I want to go to the mall so I was wondering if I could borrow the car?" I usually got my way.

She sighed and nodded. I gave her a hug before I grabbed her keys from the table and headed out the door. It always worked. My mom was cool like that.

I finally arrived at the mall and went into a few stores before heading to Game Stop. Video games were one of my favorite hobbies but I didn't go crazy over them. I had a life. My first instinct when I went in there was to look at the newest games. They were on the wall. I took a minute ignoring the people walking past and just stood there staring at the list.

"Val! I didn't know you liked video games." That voice sounded way too familiar that I about jumped out of my skin. I turned to look and saw Mr. Jay.


End file.
